The present disclosure relates generally to viewing and recording program content, such as television programs.
The introduction of the videocassette recorder (VCR) changed the consumption habits of content consumers by providing greater convenience and flexibility to the content consumers. The advent of the digital video recorder (DVR) has increased the amount of convenience and flexibility provided to content consumers.